


Morning Bliss

by HyacinthPixie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Somnophilia, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthPixie/pseuds/HyacinthPixie
Summary: Yuuri gives Victor the best wake up call of his life, when Yuuri FINALLY wakes up before Victor for once.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 322





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This just rambled out of me in a couple of hours, I apologize if there are any glaring errors! This is my first solo fic that I actually posted I'm so nervous AHHHHHHHH. 
> 
> Edit: Happy late birthday, Yuuri! You beautiful, beautiful man!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/HyacinthPixie  
> Also on Tumblr, not as active though. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyacinthpixie

The morning silence was broken by a yawn cutting through the cool morning air of their bedroom. Yuuri stretched languidly and nuzzled his face into his pillow as he slowly came back to the world from his dreams.

His eyes cracked open and he looked around aimlessly until his eyes landed on a peacefully sleeping Victor, looking unfairly angelic in slumber. He reached out his hand to gently caress the smooth lines of Victor’s jaw, just the tiniest bit of stubble tickling his fingers. 

Yuuri was a bit surprised to see Victor lying there, still asleep. Usually Victor would be up long before him, getting coffee and breakfast ready and some early morning reading in before Yuuri even became conscious of the world.

Victor had been up late the previous night, on facetime with sponsors, and hashing out a modeling contract for Uniqlo that ran late into the night.

A slow smile spread across Yuuri’s lips as he gazed at his husband, an idea tickling the back of his mind, an idea that had been percolating for a while. He never had the chance to implement it due to Victor’s sometimes annoying tendencies to wake up before him, leaving Yuuri without the pleasure of watching his husband sleep.

He carefully snuck out of bed, trying not to rouse Victor. Once on his feet, he glanced back, relieved to see Victor still fast asleep. He walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly.

Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube they kept in the shower, and settled himself on the edge of the tub. Squeezing out a decent amount of lube into his hand, he set the bottle back down and leaned back as best he could to give himself the best angle.

Reaching down, Yuuri circled his hole with a finger, slowly warming himself up before slipping the finger inside. Yuuri bit back a moan at the penetration, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort of keeping quiet.

He stretched his hole gently with the finger until he felt he was ready for another. He pulled back, and slipped the next in alongside it. He bit his lip hard with the effort of holding back the whimper that was working its way up his throat when he crooked the fingers slightly, pressing against his prostate.

His grip on the edge of the tub was so tight his knuckles turned white as his hips helplessly thrust against his fingers. He slipped a third finger in, stretching his ass wide. His fingers were pulsating against his prostate in a maddening rhythm, Yuuri losing himself in the pleasure for a few moments.

With a bitten back gasp, he removed his fingers before he came. He clenched his eyes shut and took slow, shaky breaths to regain control of himself. His cock was aching with the neglect, painfully hard and ready.

Once he was able to stand up, he walked back into the bedroom, relieved to see that Victor was still fast asleep, and in the perfect position for what he was about to do.

He laid back on the bed, careful to not disturb the mattress too much, and slid back against Victor, biting his lip as he felt the warmth of Victor against the whole of his back. 

Yuuri took some slow calming breaths as a spike of nervousness shot through him. They had the discussion quite a while ago. Victor had insisted that Yuuri could wake him up at any time for sex, even use his body while Victor was sleeping. 

Victor had been so animated about the idea, unable to keep his hands off Yuuri as he discussed how he wanted Yuuri to use him, to wake him up being used for Yuuri’s pleasure.

Snuggling against the curve of Victor’s body, he lined himself up and carefully took hold of Victor’s cock, soft in sleep yet still deliciously sizeable. Feeling the tip of Victor’s cock at his entrance, he snuggled back further, feeling Victor’s length slip in like it was made for him.

Still leaving his own cock untouched, he reached down to cup his own balls, gently kneading them as he clenched and unclenched his ass, building up a slow rhythm, massaging the hot flesh resting inside him like a glove, feeling it fill him further as Victor’s blood flowed to his cock.

Yuuri was already wrecked, feeling beads of sweat on his brow, the gyrating movements driving him to distraction. Victor’s cock was pressing against his prostate deliciously. His own length was leaking precum all over the sheets, weeping from the neglect.

Victor released a deep, languid moan against the nape of Yuuri’s neck, mindlessly leaving open mouthed kisses over his neck and shoulders, his own body began to move.

“Yuuuuuri…. Zolotse, oh my god.” Victor moans into Yuuri’s ear, his voice still rough with sleep. He grabbed Yuuri’s hips tightly as a frisson of need ran through his entire being. His sleep addled mind could only think of Yuuri. Yuuri, who fit against him so perfectly. Who he filled so deliciously, like they were made to be connected always.

Nails dug into Victor’s thighs as Yuuri reached back to grasp his thighs. He smiled, the last bit of nervousness leaving him with Victor’s enthusiastic reaction to his morning wake up call.

A cry split the air, spilling from Yuuri’s lips as Victor gripped Yuuri’s hips tighter and started thrusting harder, angling his body slightly so his heated length massaged Yuuri’s prostate on every thrust. 

“V-victor! A-ahh.. F-fuck you feel so good. Please.. Please Victor.” He begged. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for. More friction? attention to his weeping and utterly neglected cock dripping a mess onto the sheets? His mind was just a haze of need, the only thoughts he could gather was just Victor. Victor inside him, surrounding him, filling him so completely and perfectly.

Victor bit at Yuuri’s earlobe, sucking it between his teeth for a moment before speaking into his ear lowly, the heat of it sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. “Please what, Yuuri? Do you want me to fuck you harder? Utterly wreck you? Fuck you into the mattress until you scream?”

Yuuri squirmed needily, his hips thrusting back hard against Victor at the words. He whined with mindless need. Any thoughts he had fled at Victor’s words. He whined in Japanese, words like “fuck” and “please” spilling from his lips.

Sudden emptiness caused Yuuri’s eyes to snap open. He gasped, whimpering and thrusting back against Victor.

“Lay on your back, love.” Victor whispered, gently nudging Yuuri as he repositioned over him, spreading Yuuri’s thighs and positioning his cock at Yuuri’s entrance.

Yuuri blinked up at Victor owlishly for a moment, breathing hard. He thrust his hips up against the hard heat at his hole, desperate to feel it fill him again. “Please… Victor.. V-victor.. Fuuuck.. I need it.” He whined.

In one smooth motion, Victor filled Yuuri to the hilt. Feeling the skin of his groin pressed against Yuuri’s, his balls tucked up against Yuuri’s ass. He grasped Yuuri’s legs, placing them on his shoulders as he leaned forward, practically folding Yuuri in half. 

Yuuri reached up, sliding his fingers into Victor’s hair and grasping hard, pulling him down into a messy kiss, open mouthed, tongues tangling together.

Victor groaned loudly when he felt Yuuri’s fingers tighten into his hair. He gave a particularly hard thrust in retaliation, causing them to both cry out as their skin slapped together hard. He still felt a small twinge of worry in the back of his mind about his hair, hoping none got pulled out, but he was far too gone to care much about it.

Yuuri’s hips was thrusting upwards at every thrust, their hips meeting almost violently as Victor’s hard heat slammed into Yuuri repeatedly. Yuuri’s cock was leaking on their abdomens, getting stimulated by the friction.

“V-vityaaaa v-vitya, c-close. S-so close.” He whined, his words fragmented and punched out of him at every thrust. He fought valiantly not to cum yet, wanting to fall over the edge with Victor. 

His whole body trembled, ass clenching around the thick length inside him. He whimpered desperately, each slam against his prostate making his cock twitch.

Victor leaned in to Yuuri’s lips, biting his lower lip and kissing him open mouthed, tongue slipping inside and tangling with Yuuri’s greedily for a moment before speaking against Yuuri’s lips.

“I-i’m close.. Fuck.. Yuuri..” He groaned shakily, skin still slapping against Yuuri as his length drove them both over the edge. “Cum for me baby.” He groaned against Yuuri’s lips before pulling back slightly to drive into Yuuri hard to send him over.

Yuuri’s whole body tensed up, shaking apart as his orgasm soared through him, shooting thick white cum between their bodies, emptying him completely. He sobbed from the bliss coursing through him, repeatedly saying Victor’s name over and over.

Victor cried out as he felt Yuuri’s hole clenching against his aching cock, milking everything from him. He trembled as his hips stuttered, giving a few last hard thrusts before grinding his cock into Yuuri’s ass, filling him up, and filling the room with lewd squelching noises from his cum leaking out around his cock and dripping down Yuuri’s ass.

Heavy pants filled the air as they both tried to get their breath back, both shaking from the exertion. Victor slumped over Yuuri, only having enough sense to let Yuuri’s legs go from underneath him. He nuzzled Yuuri’s sweaty neck, kissing it softly.

Yuuri loosely wrapped his arms around Victor, his whole body felt like rubber. Well used and fucked out. He took in a deep breath as Victor rolled to the side, slipping an arm under Yuuri’s neck and pulling him close.

“That. That was an absolutely incredible way to wake up, Zolotse. I was hoping you would do that eventually.” He murmured against Yuuri’s hair. His fingertips gently traced along Yuuri’s side, just barely having enough strength to do that.

Yuuri chuckled weakly against Victor’s chest. He felt sticky and sweaty, and their bodies were sticking together, but he couldn’t find it in him to move just yet. “I was finally able to wake up before you for once. Would’ve done it sooner otherwise.” he mumbled, his words slightly slurring together from scattered wits.

All Victor could do was smile, leaning down to kiss Yuuri softly. “I love you, let’s get cleaned up and go get some coffee, hmm?”

Yuuri could only agree, "Mmm, I love you too. Sounds good." A pleasant hum tingled through him, incredibly pleased at how his day started.


End file.
